IBC-13 Station Notice (2012)
IBC 13 Manila 2013 Station Notice with IBC Theme Jingle with their own voice-over Morning Prayer after the national anthem: Morning has just begun, let us awaken to the challenge of a new day. God, show us the wonder of your great love. You, who saved by your right hand, those who seek refuge in You. Keep us in the shadow of your wings from the wicked who asail us. Grant us patience to overcome petty intrigues. Courage, to rise from our mistakes and strength to face the challenges as we search for the truth in our daily undertakings. Help us to be at peace, O Lord, with ourselves, the world and You. Amen. Evening Prayer before the national anthem: As we end another day, O Lord, we thank You for your unfailing help, protection and guidance, as we rest from the day's work. Grant us the peace of mind. Inspire us a full heart and renew a steadfast spirit within us, That we may awaken refreshed and ready for the challenges of another day, Deliver us from sins, and open our hearts, to forgiveness and reconciliation. Continue to shower Your blessings on us and our families and preserve the unity in our nation. Amen. Station Notice We begin/now conclude another day of Broadcasting Activities. This is IBC DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with temporary permit number BSD-0097-2018 (REN) 0643 effective on January 1, 2019 to expire on December 31, 2021. Authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with temporary permit number BSD-0497-2015 (REN/MOD), January 1, 2019 to December 31, 2021. IBC 13 operates daily from 4:15 AM to 2:30 AM with the power of 50,000 watts. IBC 13 studios are located at IBC Broadcast Center, Capitol Hills Drive corner Zuzuarregui Street, Diliman, Quezon City. and the transmitter is located at San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. IBC 13 operates under the supervision of an Electronics and Communication Engineer duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission: *Ronnie N. Suarez: PECE # 73 *Armando V. de Guzman: PECE # 223 And carried out by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission: IBC 13 is maintain and operated by the following personel duly license by the Professional Regulation Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. *Rolando P. Garabiles: ECE # 12135 *Jimmy Mark G. Alatraca: ECE No. 17336 *Gilbert C. dela Peña: ECE No. 20046 *Leonardo M. Besanes: 94-1PNCR-9203 *Andres C. Rivera: 93-1PNCR-8081 *Adolfo A. Esplana, Jr.: 95-1PNCR-14740 *Jacinto M. Sevilla: 92-1PNCR-181 *Soriano A. Abecia, Jr.: 96-1PNCR-16540 IBC Provincial TV Personnel: *Dencio M. Bernardino: 98-1PI-21793 *Bryant J. Tapay: 96-1PCAR-17297 *Jun B. Tindongan: 95-1PIII-4173 *Adche M. Atluna: 97-1PCAR-20353 *Kennedy T. Machan: 93-1PVI-5150 *Elvis M. Batiduan: 95-1PVI-12610 *Wilheim C. Lampon: 93-1PVI-8144 *Richan Y. Banner: 99-1PVI-22936 *Eduard S. Barber: 2K-1PVI-25080 *Gregorio A. Reforma: 93-1PVII-4633 *Primitivo G. Mantica: 94-1PVII-9960 *Dennis M. Pelagio: 93-1PVII-2708 *Ferdinand R. Bustillo: 94-1PX-10349 *Julius C. Feril: 95-1PX-14674 *Timoteo C. Patino: 93-1PX-2000 *Aldrin P. Egut: 2K-1PXI-24457 *Raul C. Gementiza: 93-1PXI-8352 *Ariel M. Ceniza: 96-1PXI-17166 Note: On the other hand, the announcer dosent't say the Provincial TV Personnel. All programs and commerical material shown on this channel have been previewed and approved by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board. Ladies and Gentlemen, This is IBC 13, now signing on/off. Note: This station message uses after the Philippine National Anthem (Lupang Hinirang) during both sign-on and sign-off. Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation